


Mine

by Devoidira (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Slight Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Devoidira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when he winks that you finally turn away, looking down at your phone, praying Jake is on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

You finish off the rest of your bagel, setting down the wrapper before resting your chin on your hands. The café is quiet, the morning rush over as majority goes to work, students lingering. You're glad that you've got the day off college, thankful for being able to relax. You sigh as you look at the empty chair in front of you, and when you look down at your phone you pout. No messages.

You're tempted to send Jake a message, asking where the heck he is, but you don't want to seem needy and rude. You can wait a bit longer, he probably slept in or had to run an errand. You pick up your coffee and take a sip, indulging in the scent it gives off, man that shit is good. Looking around the café you notice it's actually pretty empty for a Friday, there's not as many students as there usually is, though someone catches your attention.

He's sitting on the opposite side of the room, no coffee or laptop or book in front of him, and his eyes are trained on you. He smirks when you make eye contact with him, licks his lips when you bite yours. It's when he winks that you finally turn away, looking down at your phone, praying Jake is on his way. You can feel his eyes on your body and it's making you sick to your stomach, you could probably ask Jake to meet you somewhere else, but chances are if he hasn't sent you a message now he probably doesn't have his phone on him.

You jump when someone clears their throat beside you, and when you whirl around you feel your eyes widen. He looks down at you with predatory eyes before tilting his head to Jake's chair.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The way he practically purrs it makes you nervous. You don't know what to do, if you say no he'll probably make a big deal out of it, but you don't want to say yes. You decide to stall until Jake gets here, whenever that will be.

"Uh," your voice comes out weak so you clear your throat before continuing, "that spot's reserved." His lips set into a frown, eyes glancing down at your phone and back at you.

"I'll move when they get here." Before you can say anything he's sitting down, placing his arms across the table. You move yours off the table and put them on your lap. 

"They're going to be here in any second now," you shrink back into your chair, "they called me a minute ago." He crosses his arms on the table, leaning forward and letting out a chuckle.

"I would've seen if you were talking to them." One of his hands curls around your arm, bringing it to the table. He rubs his fingers against your wrist, as if trying to pry your fists open. You've never been more afraid in your life, and you want to scream out but you can't find any words, all you can do is tremble. You feel your eyes widen even more when he lifts your wrist to his mouth and presses his lips against it, you're going to throw up.

Suddenly the guy lets go of your wrist, and your brain is wondering why, but then you look up to see Jake standing behind him, hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," his voice is low and makes you shiver, "but I believe you're sexually harassing my boyfriend." The whole café is looking at you all, and when the guy looks around he stammers some apologies before scampering off out the front door. It's dead silent in the room, and you can hear your heart hammering loudly, it's loud enough that you wonder if Jake can hear it too.

"Dirk?" Your eyes flash up to him and you don't realize how much you're trembling, you still feel like throwing up. He frowns and pulls you up from your chair, putting an arm around your waist and grabbing your backpack with the other before leading you out to his car.

He opens the passenger seat before nudging you in and shutting the door, and then he's sliding into the drivers seat, setting your bag down on the floor. He looks at you again before his face softens and he holds his arms open, you don't hesitate to climb into his lap.

"You're safe," he murmurs against your forehead, "I'm not letting that happen ever again." You let out a sob before nudging your face into his neck, wrapping your arms around him and bringing him impossibly closer. His hands are rubbing soothing circles into your back, body gently rocking you both from side to side.

"Thanks," you mumble against him, "I love you." He presses a kiss to the side of your face, hands rubbing into your hips. You let out a content sigh when his face nuzzles yours, his smile spreading to you. 

You jump a bit when someone honks their horn before driving away, and it makes you realize that you're parked in a busy street with the window wide open. You blush heavily and crawl out of Jake's lap and into the passenger seat, hands awkwardly nestled in your lap. Jake chuckles and leans over to whisper in your ear, leaving you even more embarrassed. 

"Let's go back to my place."

**Author's Note:**

> Arggghhhhhh, writers block!!!!


End file.
